


mahal, sayo padin ang uwi

by loeyhunbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, One Shot, Popular Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyhunbaek/pseuds/loeyhunbaek
Summary: Celebration ng Valentines Day ngayon. Kung last year, may kasamang mag-celebrate si Baekhyun, ngayon single muna sya. At syempre, dahil maloko ang kaibigan nya ay inutusan sya na magbigay ng love letter sa ex nyang si Chanyeol.“Eto love letter, galing sa mga taga-hanga mo. Wag kang mag-assume na sakin galing yan ha.”“No thanks. Itapon mo nalang yan.”“Ayan dyan ka magaling e, yung sinasaktan feelings ng iba.”“Di ko tatanggapin yan kung hindi naman pala galing sayo. Bakit pa? Ikaw lang naman gusto ko.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	mahal, sayo padin ang uwi

**Author's Note:**

> short one-shot fic <3 see notes at the end

Valentines Day ngayon, kung dati ay excited na excited si Baekhyun ibang iba ngayon. Sobrang bitter lalo na sa kaibigan nyang si Jongdae na may jowa.

Bad trip din dahil pagkapasok sa room, andaming mga balloons. Karamihan ay hugis puso pa at sa isang table ay punong puno ng tsokolate, bulaklak, o kaya ay valentines’ card.

Kaninong table ba? Edi kay Chanyeol na ex nya.

Bakit nga ba sila nagbreak? Masyado kasing seloso si Baekhyun. Nawawalan na daw kasi ng oras si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil kung hindi man busy sa pagtambay sa lib, ay meron namang bball practice. Nagseselos rin dahil sa mga babae na palaging nakakausap ni Chanyeol, feeling nya ay anytime pwede syang ipagpalit nito.

Kaya ayun, inunahan na ng bakla. Nakipagbreak na. Ang reason? Nakakadistract na daw sa pagaaral, hindi na din daw healthy para sa isa’t isa.

“Baek!!” tawag ng isang babae sa kanya. Kilalang kilala ni Baekhyun kung sino yun. Sino pa ba? Edi si Kyungsoo, isa sa mga close ni Baekhyun sa campus.

“Ano nanaman kailangan mo?”

“Wow maka-nanaman ha. May favor lang ako, please!!” sabi ni Kyungsoo with matching pagpapacute face pa.

“Yuck! Ano ba yun?”

“Pabigay.” binigay ni Kyungsoo ang isang envelope, with heart design pa.

Alam na alam ni Baekhyun na love letter yun. Sino naman crush nito?

“Pabigay please!!” pagpapacute nya uli sabay turo sa desk na punong puno ng tsokolate at love letter.

Fuck. No way! 

“Ikaw na! Ikaw may crush eh” pagdadahilan ni Baekhyun. Di nya ibibigay yun no! Akalain pa nanghihingi si Baekhyun ng second chance sa kanila!

“Ehhh!! Dali na!!!” pagiinarte ni Kyungsoo “Sige ka, pag di mo binigay di na kita papansin.” pananakot pa nga “forever!”

“Oo na. Basta sasabihin ko sayo galing.”

Wala naman nang feelings. Wala na siguro?

“Sige game!! Now, go!” excited na sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinulak pa si Baekhyun. Huminga pa ng malalim ang bakla bago naglakad papunta sa desk.

Sana wala pa sya. Sana wala pa sya. Sana wala pa sya. Sana late sya.

Paulit ulit na para bang nagdadasal si Baekhyun nang biglang may tumapik sa balikat nya.

“May pagnanasa ka ba sa mga tsokolate? Sayo na yan.” sabi nung lalaking tumapik sa kanya. 

Fuck. He’s here.

“May pinapabigay si Kyungsoo sayo kunin mo na aalis na ako bye.” mabilisang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay bigay kay Chanyeol ng envelope. 

Akmang tatakbo na sana nang hablutin ni Chanyeol ang braso nya. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao ngayon.

“No thanks. Itapon mo nalang yan.” seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol. Medyo nagkulo dugo ni Baekhyun doon.

Ang gagaling niyo talaga manakit.

“Ayan dyan ka magaling eh. Yung sinasaktan feelings ng iba” matapang na sabi ni Baekhyun kaya hinatak sya ni Chanyeol at parehas silang umalis sa kwarto, leaving the class in silence.

“Ano ba! Bitawan mo ko!” sabi ni Baekhyun nang makarating sila sa secret garden ng school, malapit lang din sa room nila.

“Di ko tatanggapin yan kung hindi naman pala galing sayo. Bakit pa? Ikaw lang naman gusto ko.” sabi ni Chanyeol bago bumuntong-hininga.

“Ayan, ang galing galing mo din magpa-ikot ng tao eh no? Sa dami dami ng babae mo sa tingin mo maniniwala akong ako lang gusto mo?”

“Nagseselos ka ba?” tumaas ang kilay ng isa, para bang nangaasar.

“Alam mo Chanyeol tigil tigilan mo na ko, tapos na tayo last month pa.”

“Nagseselos ka ba? Bat ka umiiwas sa tanong ko.” 

“Oh sige pano kung sabihin kong oo.” Hindi na makikipag-matigasan si Baekhyun, halata naman na sya. “Pero dati yun, wala na ngayon.”

“Isang buwan.. ang bilis bilis naman lumipas ng feelings mo sakin.” Bulong ni Chanyeol, may luhang kumawala sa mga mata pero agad nya ring pinunasan.

“Ikaw pa talaga may ganang masaktan.“ Baekhyun said in a sarcastic tone “Pinilit nga kitang intindihin. Kung paano ka mawalan ng oras satin, sa relasyon natin. Nakikita ko pang mas masaya ka sa mga babae mo kesa sakin.”

“Sorry.” lamang ang tanging nasabi ni Chanyeol “Sorry, napaka-gago ko. Napaka-manhid ko. Di ko man lang narerealize na may nasasaktan na ko. Na nasasaktan ko na yung taong mahal ko.”

“Inaamin ko, at fault din ako. Nakipag-break lang ako agad, walang pasabi. Walang nabigyan ng explanation-“

“Second chance?” pagpuputol ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, matagal na nilamon ng katahimikan ang paligid kaya’t binasag ni Chanyeol yun. 

“It’s okay.. kung hindi ka pa ready uli sakin, na baka saktan nanaman kita.” 

“Sige.”

“Sige?”

“Second chance. For Us. Better version?” sabi ni Baekhyun, ngumiting pilit kay Chanyeol. Habang eto namang si Chanyeol, kilig na kilig pero mukhang chill padin.

“This time, papalayuin ko na mga babae sakin. Papaalam kong sakin ka l-“

“Ang cringe Chanyeol! Okay lang naman na andyan yang mga naghahabol sayo. Just, wag mong iparamdam sa akin na kaya mo akong palitan basta basta please?”

“Opo, promise na yun.” ngiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

“I love you.”

“I love you...too”

—

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my kalat! this is pure imagination only and is not inspired by another story. lovelots~


End file.
